


Demon Matchmaker

by Adapted_Batteries



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fantasy, Gay Characters, Genderfluid Character, M/M, Magical Transition, Original Story - Freeform, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-22 09:15:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17056997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adapted_Batteries/pseuds/Adapted_Batteries
Summary: Bashta gets a bit reckless and makes a deal with a demon, but gets more than he bargained for.TW: some description of blood/cutting in the first bit of chapter 1.





	1. The Deal

When I was eighteen, I summoned a demon. The books were clear; once I summoned the demon, I had to clearly dictate both my desire and my price. Blood dripped from the fresh cut on my arm onto the chalk circle drawn on hard-packed dirt, sparking with blue energy. I glanced at the paper on my left, my messy scrawl precisely worded, and then to the old book on my right side, open to the summoning spell I was using.

I stood up, hastily tying a bit of cloth around my arm so I didn’t bleed everywhere. Then I closed my eyes, pulling musky, rich energy from the earth up through my feet, forming the raw power into the words from my chest and throat. “Xorsakoth, I summon you. Xorsakoth, I beseech you. Hear my request. Xorsakoth, I call you forth!”

The lightning-like blue energy roiled in the center of the circle, billowing up to roughly my head height. After a few moments the energy dissipated, leaving a naked, mostly human looking body standing there, staring at me with piercing golden eyes. It looked like someone tried to mold a body out grey clay, but missed the bits typically hidden away under clothes. “Who are you to summon me?” it bellowed with a voice that belonged to a being four times the size of the body it came out of.  

“I am Bashta. I have a request, in exchange for payment.”

Xorsakoth narrowed its eyes at me; a shiver went down my spine. “How old are you? Surely a child didn’t summon me.” 

The fear crawling down my back got channeled into teenage defiance. “This adult did summon you.”

“Heh, some spunk, I like that,” the demon chuckled, folding its arms across its oddly detail-lacking chest. “Alright, what’s your wish? Marry a prince? I can do that. Can’t bring back any dead though.”

Despite the primal fear screaming at me not to, I stared at the demon. “Make me biologically male, and you may have a small piece of my soul.”

Xorsakoth blinked. “Okay, that’s...you do know what that means, giving me a bit of you, right?”

“I do.” I swallowed, the unnerving gaze of the glowing eyes getting to me just a little. “Trust me, whatever you take is worth making me how I should be.”

“Well, so long as you know, that’s all I need. Actually, I need another thing,” it reached out and tapped the invisible wall of magic containing it, “I can’t do anything until this is down.”

“You do my request, take the piece of my soul, and leave. If you don’t agree now, I’ll banish you.”

The demon thought a moment. “Fine. I agree to your conditions.” A thin line of magic pinged me in the chest, and did the same to Xorsakoth, binding it to the contract. 

I scuffed the chalk on the ground, the containment circle breaking with a staticky snap. It stretched its arms out like it just woke up, then walked the few feet towards me, touching me lightly on the forehead. Magic, dark, scorching magic, flooded me, reaching every edge and corner, scalding me from the inside out for all eternity. And then five seconds passed, the pain white from my eyes faded, and my body felt almost the same, almost.

“First part done, now for the soul,” Xorsakoth rumbled, reaching into me once more. This time the hot magic pinpointed a place in my chest, ripping away something before fading, but didn’t completely leave. It hummed as it retracted its hand, satisfied with whatever it took. “The contract is complete.” 

“Wait,” I called out before it left my plane of existence, catching its attention. “Why do I still feel you?”

“Taking only part of your soul is messy, leaves tattered edges that can cause problems. I just tied them up for you,” Xorsakoth said with a smirk. “You’re welcome for that. Also means if you wanted to call me again, you don't have to do a ritual.”

Not quite regret pooled in my stomach. “Does this mean you can also possess me?” 

It shook its head. “Not quite. You still have well over a majority of your soul. It does mean that we are tied by magic, so to speak. It’s a little different for every demon, so I’ve heard.” It smiled at me, toothy grin revealing jagged teeth. “I guess we’ll just have to find out what it will be for us.”

I breathed out slowly, keeping my diaphragm from shaking. “Thank you for your assistance.”

Xorsakoth furrowed its brows. “My pleasure?” It shook its head again. “Per contract completion, I must leave. Do call me back anytime.” And with that, the form fizzled out of existence, leaving a little pile of dirt on the floor. The sting in my arm reminded me of the cut. I put my other hand over it and pulled a little more magic up, focusing it on the severed flesh to knit it back together. When I took the bandage off, it looked like I had made the cut last week.

While I wanted to see the changes in my body, I had to clean up fast before Tinmor came home. They wouldn’t get as mad at me as my family had when I discovered I had an affinity for magic, but they’d be quite angry that I just gave a bit of my soul to a demon. That was fair, considering their first words to me were “Don’t give anything of yours to a demon.”

Life had a funny thing of being a dick when I really didn’t need it to be, so of course, mid-scraping at the bloody/chalky dirt on the floor of our home, Tinmor walked in. 

“Why are you-is that blood...oh you DID NOT BASHTA!” They stomped right in front of me, glaring down at me as menacing as they could manage (which was very menacing), loose hairs from working hard falling out of their ponytail and next to their face. The smell of a variety of herbs flooded my nose. Thankfully a poor day of foraging wasn’t another agrivator at least.

I looked down and continued cleaning. “I know, I just-”

Tinmor reached down and tugged my chin up, not painfully, making me look at them. “I don’t care what you just. What did you give it? Don’t tell me your soul, or I will personally kick your ass into the next dimension.”

“Not all of it?” I said, smiling sheepishly. Tinmor let go of my face and walked away, dropping the bag of herbs on a nearby counter. Finally finished collecting all the dirty blood, I gathered up the gunky mess and tossed it into our compost pile outside. Mina, our tan and black bear of a cat, decided it was time to come inside, so she followed me.

“What you did was reckless and stupid,” Tinmor said as I walked back in, angrily sorting through the plants. Mina didn’t seem to care, taking up her near permanent spot by the hearth like it was any normal conversation. “Did it at least grant your desire to your satisfaction?”

I wasn’t about to tell them I hadn’t checked yet. Since they weren’t looking at me, I felt myself through my trousers. Nothing seemed misshapen, that I could tell. “Yes.”

“Well that’s good. Some of those demons love to screw with those who don’t really detail what they want.” Done sorting the herbs, Tinmor turned to me, eyes serious. “Was it really that bad?”

“If it wasn’t, I wouldn’t have risked my life for it,” I countered. “Think if you could only ever be what you knew you weren’t, you never felt comfortable in your own skin, and every morning you woke up feeling wrong.” Anger bubbling up again, I started pacing over what was left of the circle. “The glamours barely helped. People saw me like I wanted, but I couldn’t see myself like I wanted-”

Tinmor crossed the room, holding me by either arm to get me to stand still. I was still too angry to look at them. “Bashta, I’m not mad. Well, I am, but I know you were frustrated. Hey, look at me.” They waited until I did, and as soon as I faced them, I could feel the burning in my eyes. “What you did was dangerous, and against what I told you for years not to do, but you’re alive, and presumably not possessed or anything...right?”

“I feel...there’s a bit of me stitched together I guess by dark magic now, but I still feel myself, even more so now.” My voice cracked on the last word, tears finally falling down my face.

“Then you came out on top.” They wiped away the tears gently, then kissed my forehead. “Next time at least tell me what you need to do. I’d rather be moral support than someone you feel like you have to hide from.” They pulled me into a hug, and let me cry for few minutes. 

“I’m sorry I went behind your back,” I said after I pulled away. 

“I’m sorry I made you feel like you had to,” Tinmor countered. “You have to tell me if anything happens though, you get thoughts that aren’t your own, urges that aren’t yours, new abilities, anything. If that slimy ass demon tries to do anything, we can fight back.”

“It was actually kind of nice,” I said without thinking, which earned an incredulous look from Tinmor. “I was expecting scary, intimidating, angry, but I dunno, it seemed more amused by me than anything.”

“Hmm, could be an act, something to make you let down your guard. Demons are tricky.” Tinmor ruffled my hair, returning to the herbs. “Well, new body or not, you’re not getting out of chores. Come help me hang these to dry.”

“Fiiinnneee,” I said dramatically, then started hanging the bundles already tied.

It wasn't until after dinner that I had the opportunity to actually catalogue the changes to my body. The demon was very good at adequately granting my wish. Apprenticing with Tinmor as a healer had given me opportunity to see both what one should and shouldn't look like down there. Not a whole lot really changed, besides the new bits down below, lack of weight on my chest, my hips a little narrower, jaw a tad sharper. Though externally I looked fine, I had no way of testing if I was virile. Well...there was...but that would require me to be intimate with a lady and I certainly lacked the desire to do so. Changing my body had done nothing to my preferences. 

\--- 

Tinmor kept a watchful eye on me for quite some time after that. It was inevitable that I got irritated, and that Tinmor got irritated with my irritation at their watchfulness. They never left me alone for more than a couple hours, sending me on errands they could easily do. I could handle that, or at least tried to, but when Tinmor received a letter requesting assistance and wasn’t going to leave, I got pissed.

“I’m not some child. Those people need help, but you can’t trust me?”

Pinching the bridge of their nose, Tinmor sighed. “The last time I left you alone, you summoned a demon, what am I supposed to think now?”

“You give me no reason to prove you can trust me because you never leave me alone anymore,” I countered, leaning against the wall with my arms folded. “I'll be fine, just go. I promise I won't do anything stupid.” 

“But I don't want to be gone if you end up breaking your word,” Tinmor said, clutching the parchment that called for aid from a nearby village a day’s travel away. 

“They need you.” I stuck my hand out to them. “Here, make a contract with me. While you’re gone, I won’t purposely do anything that could put myself in danger.”

“That contract could be dangerous in itself if you accidentally do something,” Tinmor reminded me, pushing my hand away. “If you were willing to do that, then I guess you’ll be okay.” 

“I will,” I said, pushing them towards the wardrobe. “Be their savior, and I’ll hold the fort down here.”

Tinmor eyed me suspiciously. “You’re keen for me to leave…” They went quiet for a moment, reaching in the wardrobe to grab their rucksack, then a thought hit them. “Are you seeing someone? Is that why you want the house to yourself?”

I blinked. “What?”

“You know you can just ask for me to be out for a bit if that’s what you need, I don’t mind,” Tinmor continued.

My face was on fire. “No...no there’s, I’m not...wait, you’d do that?”

They looked at me like I was the weird one in the conversation. “Yes? I’d rather you have a safe place to enjoy yourself.” They went back to packing. “So, who’s the lucky lad?”

“There’s not one,” I replied, trying to will away the blush on my face that was claiming otherwise.

“Really? I’ve seen how you are with Keshte,” Tinmor glanced over their shoulder, raising an eyebrow. “I’m pretty sure half the town thinks you two are together.”

“Hah, I wish,” I said without thinking. 

Tinmor gave me a knowing smile before focusing back on packing. “So you do like him.” I didn’t confirm since my outburst gave that away. “Does he know?”

“What, am I supposed to waltz into the bakery and be like ‘Hey I know we’re good friends but I’d love to kiss that handsome face of yours then fuck the ever living daylights out of you and I can do that now thanks to a deal I made with a demon so like wanna come back to my place?”

Through that whole thing Tinmor had been chuckling, but by the end they were laughing hard enough they had to sit down on the nearby bed to catch their breath. “Okay, I meant in a more sensible and private way.”

“Considering he told me two months ago he's inviting Sen to the fall festival dance, I don’t think he’s interested in my type.” 

Noticing the defeat in my voice, Tinmor patted the bed next to them, and I sat down. “Not everyone is absolutely clear about their interests. You should still talk to him about it.”

I rested my head on their shoulder. “But what if he thinks I’m weird or crazy? I don’t want to lose him as a friend.”

“If he’s as good of a friend as he seems, he’s not going to push you away for being open with him. And you don’t have to tell him anything about how you ended up in your current body. For all he knows you were always that way.” Tinmor ruffled my hair. “How about you talk to him when I’m gone? Then, if he happens to feel the same, you have the place to yourselves.”

“Why are you so keen on getting me laid?” I laughed, sitting up. 

“I’m keen on preventing you from moping about what you could do,” Tinmor explained, ruffling my hair once more before finishing packing. “Plus, if your busy with that, you won’t be thinking about doing anything I told you not to.”


	2. The Romantic

I was in fact, okay, though not in the way Tinmor imagined. They were going to be gone at least a week, so I was not about to run out the door down to the bakery and confess my love. Instead, a few hours after Tinmor had left, I was out tending the garden, sun shining down on my back, giving just enough warmth to the crisp morning. I had a habit of talking while gardening, whether to the plants or myself, so of course this morning I was doing just that.

“Why does Tinmor doubt me?” I asked the squash as I pulled grass and weeds. “I know I was stupid, but I wouldn’t do that again. And Xorsakoth wasn’t that bad.” 

I moved on to the radishes. “I wonder if I could learn things from it. Tinmor would kill me if they knew I wanted to try that.” To the radish I picked for lunch, I said, “Xorsakoth may be a demon, but at least it wouldn’t attempt to get me in bed with my crush.”

Mina decided to investigate what I was doing, prowling up the row with ears turned forward. “Hey you, find any mice today?” She “mrrped” at me in confirmation. “Good for you.” I scooted my way back down the row into the garlic. “Do you have any good plans while they’re gone?” As if to show them, she laid down, tail lazily thumping spinach leaves before she rolled on her side. “I see. Maybe I should follow your example and relax too.”

I pulled up a good sized bulb of garlic, dusted it off, then made my way over to the carrots. “What do you think, Mina? Should I tell Keshte how I feel?” She just looked at me. “I wonder if Xorsakoth gives love advice,” I said...and then instantly regretted it.

In the middle of the cabbage, the familiar blue energy crackled up into a greyish human shape once more. “Well, I didn’t expect you to summon me again so soon, but here I am.” Mina freaked out, hissing angrily at it for a second, then ran away.

It took a moment for me to make words. “I did not mean to do that.” 

“Damn, now I owe my buddy,” Xorsakoth said, stepping out of the cabbage and into the row. “My bet was you’d take at least three months and it would be on purpose, but apparently you couldn’t wait even a month or count how many times you said my name.”

“I just said it was an accident,” I said, trying to look as indignant as I could.

The demon swaggered up to me, looking me up and down. “Well, I’m here anyway. Any more burning desires?” 

“No, I’m not giving any more of my soul up.” I took my vegetables and walked back to the house.

“You humans think the only thing you have worth giving is your soul. There are loads of things you can give,” Xorsakoth offered, following me inside. 

“Like what?” I asked, curiosity getting the better of me as I sat my garden haul on the counter.

“It depends on who’s receiving the gift. Everyone has their personal enjoyments, but generally most will take magical items, precious stones and metals. Blood would work too if you’ve got some magical essence in you,” it said, looking at me with an eyebrow raised.

“No magic in me.” I glanced over to it. “What do you like?”

Xorsakoth waved his hand. “Oh, the usual, though I like to think of myself as a dealer of information too.” 

“You like knowing things?”

“I like knowing things that can fetch me a price somewhere else. A magical sword to kill a god is no use if you don’t know where the god is,” it explained, swiping the radish from the counter. “I also like a good radish, which everyone else finds weird, but hey, to each their own I say.” Xorsakoth then ate the radish like an apple.

“Okay, well, since you just ate part of my lunch, I have a question,” I said, peeling the outside of the carrot and chopping it up.

“Ask away,” it said, taking another bite. 

“Why do you look like that?” I asked, moving on to a small squash that had been sitting on the counter for a bit too long.

“Hmm?” Xorsakoth glanced down at its body, then rolled its eyes at me. “Oh, you don’t have any place to talk about how good I can make a body, you couldn’t even make the one you wanted without my help.” 

“Yeah, but why the grey skin? And no clothes?” I said, glancing over my shoulder as I worked.

It shrugged. “I try to go for something easy and somewhat intimidating, but not fear inducing. Lull people into a place of false security, that’s when they make risky deals.”

My eyes flicked to it for a moment before focusing on my chopping so I didn’t lose a finger. “Good to know.”

“Hey now,” it started, putting a hand on my shoulder. Xorsakoth pulled it away when I froze. “You’re not like that, clearly. You’re all cool and collected because you’re you, not because I manipulated you into it. I may be a demon, but I can’t work that quickly on someone.”

“Thanks?” I tossed the carrots and squash into a pot and set about peeling the garlic. Of course, like the weirdo it was, I was a couple cloves short of a bulb by the time I got done. “Taste for garlic too?”

“You humans grow tasty things, what can I say?” Xorsakoth replied, giving me a great waft of garlic breath.

“Then you owe me more information,” I said, giving them a knowing look before filling the pot with a little water to steam my veggies with. “You say you deal in information. Does that also mean you give advice?”

“I’ve been around the block a few times, so I suppose I could,” it said, wandering over to the drying herbs hanging from the rack on the ceiling. 

“I’d like an objective view on a predicament I have.”

Xorsakoth chuckled, which earned a confused look from me. “Well, considering I cinched up your soul, I don’t think I qualify as objective anymore.”

I stopped prepping my meal to face it. “What do you mean?”

“I don’t have a full on connection to you, but I can sense some strong emotions sometimes, which theoretically in turn, could influence my advice,” it explained, picking at some basil.

“Well that’s more objective than what I’ve had anyway,” I said, focusing back on seasoning. “There’s this guy I like, and have for a long time-”

“Wait, are you seriously asking me for dating advice?”

I couldn’t help the warmth flooding my face. “Are you not able to give that?”

Xorsakoth made its way back to me. “I can, but I certainly didn’t expect it.” It leaned on the counter, watching me intently. “Do continue.”

“So this guy, I’ve known him as long as I’ve been here, and he’s really nice and sweet, and he’s got the best smile I’ve ever seen and...uh, well I’d like to be more than just friends, but I don’t know if he wants to be that, nor if he’s even interested in...that.”

“Young love, so precious,” it said in a sing-song way, but the niceness was butchered by the very creepy smile it was attempting. “I assume you’ve gotten the ‘just go confess to him’ haven’t you?”

“Yeah. But I don’t know if I should because I don’t wanna make anything weird and I don’t know how to go about it anyway,” I explained. I tossed the last of the seasoning into the pot and took it to the glowing embers in the hearth.

“Remind me, are the humans in this town...ones to frown upon fornication?”

With the prep done, I sat down in a chair at our table, motioning for it to do the same like it was a houseguest. “Depends. The elders aren’t fond of the youth sleeping around, but they aren’t partial to any particular pairing.”

For not being human, it took up a decidedly human thinking gesture, its head propped up by its fists, elbows on the table as it studied me. “Hmm, well that makes it certainly less risky. You don’t strike me as one to do grand gestures.” I shook my head adamantly at that. “How close are you?”

“He was the first one I really got to know when I came here a few years ago, besides the one who took me in,” I started, waving my hand at the room. “He took me under his wing, introduced me to people, helped me adjust to living in a much more kind place.”

Xorsakoth put a hand to its chest. “Wow, you really feel intensely for him, at least, it's enough I can tell.”

My face seemed to be stuck a permanent shade of light red. “He's my best friend, of course I do.”

It thought for a moment. “Is there any indication he may feel the same about you?”

“Well, there was recently, I thought, but it may have been nothing,” I backtracked, scratching at the back of my neck.

“No, go on, tell me. I'm the objective one here,” it said, waving a hand at me.

I slumped in my chair in defeat. “Okay, fine. It was a couple months ago…

_ The sun was doing its darndest to bake our skin to match the leather outside the tannery, but we didn’t care. Keshte was practically skipping through the field. My face hurt from how long I’d been smiling at his back, savoring his glee at a day off from the bakery.  _

_ He took me into the forest, the ground dappled with light. Birds chirped happily, a rabbit bounded through the undergrowth as we moved through. I had no clue where we were going, but he was sure footed, so I followed with ease. The ground grew rough, rocks creating steps as we climbed higher and higher. After a few curves and scaling a couple boulders, we found ourselves at a cliff edge. The view was spectacular; our village was a couple miles or so away, the little river that ran through it glinting with the sun. I could barely see the people and animals moving about. The mountains far in the distance were partially shrouded by cloud, a storm that would dissipate by the time it reached our home.  _

_ “This is beautiful,” I said, not taking my eyes off the view. _

_ “I used to come up here a lot, before I started really helping my dad. It was my space,” he said, turning to me. “I haven’t ever taken anyone up here until now.” _

_ My stomach fluttered, both from his words and the way he was looking at me. I’d seen his “I’m fond of this person” face before, including aimed at myself, but this was different; there was more passion in his eyes, his mouth barely a smile, lips pressed together. If I hadn’t known better, I would’ve guessed he was trying to perfect a really complicated recipe.  _

_ “Thank you for taking me here,” I finally managed to say. That got him to smile. I couldn’t help but let my eyes fall to his mouth, only for an instant, but when I looked back at his eyes, the expression was gone. Keshte looked out at the view, so I did as well.  _

_ “The fall festival is coming up,” he said like I hadn’t attended the last one.  _

_ “I can’t wait for Keg’s mulled cider. I wish she’d make it year round,” I replied, thinking fondly of the spiced drink to get my mind off of how gorgeous Keshte looked with the sun angled just so to make his loose, sandy curls glow. _

_ Out of the corner of my eye, he scratched his neck. “I was thinking of asking Sen to the dance.” _

_ A very small part of me wanted to jump off the cliff our feet dangled over. “Oh? Well, if you like her, you should,” the other part of me said, the part that couldn't help but encourage him. _

_ My hopes started recovering when he didn’t speak, but then got squashed once more. “I think I will.” _

_ “She’ll be lucky to have you.” I saw him glance at me, but I couldn’t bring myself to look at him, not when I felt torn between just kissing him right then and there, and bolting like my life depended on it. Fortunately the conversation moved to other things, but I left the cliff with bitter-sweet memories. _

I let Xorsakoth think while I got my lunch from the hearth. It looked expectantly at me when I sat down with my bowl, but I narrowed my eyes at it. “You already ate a whole radish, I’m not giving you any more.”

“Then I suppose you don’t want to hear what I have to say about your love life, hmm?” It leaned back in the chair, arms folded over its chest in triumph. 

“Ugh, fine.” I got up, getting another bowl and spoon, but definitely not splitting the meal evenly. “Okay, what wisdom can you deposit on me today?”

It ate for a while, thinking and chewing entirely too slowly. “Well, since that was your perspective, I don’t know how much you highlighted or ignored things, but since you said he said he doesn’t take anyone up there, I’d say that was significant.”

I sat up straight at that. “You think so?” I said, kicking myself for acting so eager.

“That’s my interpretation, yes.” Xorsakoth took another bite, and then that unsettling grin settled on its face. “Say, the harvest festival is drawing near, isn’t it?”

“It’s in a couple weeks, why?” I racked my mind for why it wanted to know. “Nononono, I only asked for advice, no direct intervention.”

“Oh come on,” it started, pulling its best pouty face, “you don’t know what I could do for you.”

“I can handle my own love life, thanks,” I retorted, tucking into my meal before I said anything else stupid.

“Sure, but a little help is always nice, right? I wouldn’t do anything harmful, just some tactful urging, suggesting, unfortunate spill of a drink down a dress maybe.” Xorsakoth seemed earnest, as much as a demon could be anyway. 

I knew it was stupid, but I so badly wanted to be the one dancing with Keshte at the dance. “How can I trust you to do that? I have nothing to give you-nothing I’m willing to give you.”

Xorsakoth shook his head. “You’ve already invited me into your home, and gave me food. I don't require anything else.”

I felt my face knit in confusion. “Are you saying you’re doing this because I shared my lunch?” I had to laugh at that. “Next you’re gonna tell me that you love playing matchmaker.”

“Hey, the immense amount of knowledge I have in here,” it tapped its temple with a finger, “means I can solve a great deal of problems. And clearly you’ve never played matchmaker successfully because it’s satisfying as fuck to get two people together.”

_ Guess Tinmor wants to know what that feels like.  _ “Ugghh.” I put my head in my hands. If I took the demon’s help, I could end up with Keshte by the end of the month, but that also meant I’d be going against Tinmor. Though would it be going against them if it technically put no people in danger? My heart was certainly content to ride on that precarious reasoning. “Okay. You can help me, but there will be numerous conditions.”

Xorsakoth chuckled. “Whatever makes you feel safe, within reason.”

“First,” I started counting on my fingers, “you can’t harm or magic anyone, permanently or temporary. That includes death. Second, if I tell you to stop, you will stop. Third, however you plan on doing this, be subtle about it. Tinmor can’t know about this.”

It raised an eyebrow at the mention of Tinmor. “This Tinmor, is he the one who also lives here?”

“Yes. And they’d kill me now if they knew I was letting you eat lunch with me,” I added, brandishing my spoon at it. “They’re much stronger than me, so if they find out, you will not be happy. And if you go against any of the points I just made, I’ll banish you immediately.”

“Noted, noted. I agree to your conditions,” Xorsakoth said, sitting back in the chair as the magic pinged us in the chest once more. “Well, I have to come up with a plan, and that requires a little bit of reconnaissance. Am I allowed that?”

“Fine. But don’t do anything that would make people suspicious, please,” I said, rubbing a hand over my face. This was a stupid idea, but I agreed to it, now I had to see it through.

“Here, how’s this?” it asked, voice suddenly much more human. When I looked up, it had changed its form, looking like a weathered, older man, travelling clothes hanging off him a bit like he needed a few good meals. 

“Well, you could certainly pass off as a traveller, I guess.”

“That’s my goal,” he said, voice just as aged as he looked. “I’ve heard of the festival, decided to take a break in my journey south...your town has an inn, does it not?” I nodded, eating while he talked, “then perfectly believable. Though I do need to know, where does your future lover work or live?”

I blushed at that. “Keshte works at his father’s bakery.”

“Perfect.” He stood up, form changing back once again to the grey humanoid form. “I will come back two days before the festival.” 

I knew it was about to leave this plane again. “Wait, when you come back, play the part of traveller looking for a remedy for something. Tinmor’s going to most likely be back before then.”

“Will do. In the meantime, maybe go flirt with your boy, lay some groundwork for me to use,” it said with wink, and then it was just a pile of dirt on the floor once more. 

A moment later a demanding meow came from the door. Mina sat there, waiting for me to open it, tail flicking in annoyance. “Yeah, it’s gone, come in.” Mina strutted in, surveying the room before going to her spot on the hearth. With the silence once more, I had a chance to process what I just got myself into; I spent the rest of the day a mix of overthinking in bed or overthinking in the surrounding forest.


	3. The Groundwork

I did eventually go into town, after a few days of psyching myself up to it. Quite a few times on my walk in and on my errands, I thought about avoiding the bakery. Since we made our own bread at home, I didn’t even have to go, but Keshte had quickly trained me into receiving free treats if I stopped by. Before I realized it, my feet walked me in the direction of the stone building. The smell of bread did the final bit of getting me into the shop, which was rather toasty from the ovens.  

Keshte was rolling some dough on the counter. “I’ll be right there,” he called. I took in the way his curls swayed with his strokes, the way his muscles in his arms and shoulders tensed; baking was an underappreciated way to get toned.

There was one table with a couple chairs, normally used by people waiting, so I plopped down in the seat that let me watch him best. “No hurry. You keep working those arms of yours,” I replied, glad we had a running gag about how our occupations made us look fit so I had an excuse to say it. 

Near immediately Keshte looked over his shoulder at me, smile on his face making my heart flutter. “Bashta!” He focused back on whatever he was making. “Just give me a minute and I’ll have a while to chat." Apparently he did really only need a minute to make what looked like filled pastries of some sort. Once they were put in the brick oven, he wiped floured hands down the front of his tunic and sat across from me. “It’s been a while since you were in town.”

“It’s only been a couple weeks,” I said, running a hand through my hair. “Plus, you’re always busy, and Tinmor’s got me doing every little thing lately. They’ve gone up to Glen Falls, pox breakout. But enough about my life, what’s new with you?”

“Nothing much,” he started, leaning back into the chair as he thought. “Oh, I did ask Sen to the festival. She said yes.”

I smiled, though internally it felt like someone was trying to squash my lungs. “That’s great!”

For a brief moment Keshte looked...disappointed? But it was gone too quick for me to tell. “Are you gonna take anyone? I know we usually go together, and you can still come with us, don’t feel like you have to stay away.”

My eyebrow went up of its own accord. “Isn’t that the point of a date, to be alone?”

“Well, I mean, sure, but I’m not about to completely ignore you,” he corrected. “There’s not anyone you fancy? We could make it a double.”

Leaning back into my chair, I laughed, trying to cover up my growing nervousness. “Nah, I don’t think-there’s not anyone who’d go with me.”

He looked like he was about to push for more details, but decided not to. “You know what was funny? When I asked Sen, she looked like I just asked her to turn into an elf.”

Tinmor’s words echoed in my head, but I wasn’t about to say anything about that. “I guess she just didn’t expect such an amazing guy to ask her to the dance.” The words were a tad more bitter than I intended, but he just seemed dismissive of anything I tried to insinuate.

“Oh come now, I’ve heard talk there’s a few that fancy you,” Keshte offered.

“And who’s that?” I asked.

Keshte leaned towards me, elbows on the table. “Well, besides Marin, who apparently still has undying love for you, even after the potion incident,” he had to stop because we started laughing, “besides her, I heard Garren mention something one night at the tavern. Granted, he may have been drunk.”

This was the first time I ever knew about a guy having interest in me, even if alcohol fueled. “Oh yeah, what’d he say?”

“Well, I wasn’t with them, I was out with Quen and Tavvie, but we were sitting next to them and I guess they were playing truth or dare. He picked truth, and they asked him who was the cutest in the village. He responded, and I quote, ‘Bashta’s not hard on the eyes.’”

I assumed I looked surprised, since that’s how I felt. “Not that I’m one to judge, but I didn’t figure Garren was one to go for the likes of me.”

“Me either, but apparently to his buddies that didn’t seem an outrageous thing to say,” Keshte said, sitting back in his chair again.

Speaking before I thought, I said, “Were you ready to defend my honor if they started talking bad about me?”

“You know I would,” he said, a lot more serious than I expected. 

And then that got me thinking; the tavern was pretty noisy, it’s why I never really joined Keshte and his buddies much. So to overhear that, even sitting next to them, still meant Keshte had been actively listening to how Garren was going to respond. Maybe he was just being a good friend, but maybe he was almost jealous.

“Well, I’ll have to think about that. He’d have to meet my standards of course,” I said, trying to get my mind away from whatever rabbit trail it was trying to run down.

“And what are those? I wouldn’t give too much hope that Garren meets them, knowing him,” Keshte said rather smugly.

“First, he’s gotta be strong, which we know he is for the amount of brawls he gets into. Second, he’s gotta be good at listening, not sure how he fairs there.” That got a snicker from Keshte. “Third, he’s gotta show he cares about those around him, like how much he supports his family. And fourth, he’s gotta have a skill I like, like baking.”

Finally Keshte caught on. “Are you saying your standard is me?” He seemed amused, but there was something else I couldn’t name on his face.

“If they can’t compare to the best man I know in my life, then I don’t want them.” I savored the weird mix of emotions on his face.

His face settled on curiosity. “What about Tinmor though?”

“Tinmor is only a man part of the time. I certainly couldn’t compare someone to them when they’re my mother and father figure,” I explained. 

He seemed to be satisfied in that answer. “I don’t think Garren compares much to me, then.”

“No, he doesn’t,” I said with a completely straight face. Keshte actually shifted in his seat a little, which I enjoyed, and then realized I had no clue what to say next.

Thankfully those pastries saved me. Keshte sniffed the air like a dog, then stood up. “I gotta get those out of the oven.”

I stood up as well. “I don’t wanna keep you from work, so I’ll leave you to it.”

Keshte looked like he was about to keep me from leaving, hand starting for my arm, but he retracted it and headed around the corner. “Before you go, have a muffin, got one of Tavvie’s pumpkins.”

“Well, I suppose I could have one,” I said, not that I was about to decline one of his amazing pumpkin muffins. Keshte lifted up a cloth covering a variety of treats being kept warm by the heat of the oven, then handed it to me. I took a bite, not restraining my noises of enjoyment. “Divine as always, Keshte.” I wanted to kiss the pleased smile off his face, but alas, I didn’t. 

“I guess I’ll see you later, or at the festival, whichever comes first.”

“Depends on how drained Tinmor is when they get back, you know how they get sometimes.”

“Yeah, but they deserve the rest,” Keshte replied, grabbing the paddle to pull the pastries out of the oven. “Have a great day, Bashta.”

“You too.” 

I took myself and my tasty muffin outside, breathing a sigh of relief as I started my walk back home. I didn’t say anything stupid, and maybe, just maybe I got Keshte thinking a bit. Hopefully it was enough for Xorsakoth to work with...whatever it had planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little shorter chapter, but the last chapter makes up for it!


	4. The Festival

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While I thought my reminder I set would actually do it's job, I also forgot, thus why this chapter is two days late. Oh well, big finale!

True to its word, Xorsakoth showed up two days before the festival. I was chopping some wood when that familiar, haggard old man made his way up the path to our home. Tinmor had returned two days prior, tired but successful at mitigating some of the death that would've been. This was the first day they felt rested enough to get back into the swing of things, and as such, they were in the garden, humming to themselves while weeding and harvesting. My goal was to be alone outside to avoid Tinmor seeing, but that hinged on me knowing when Xorsakoth was going to show, and it was clear I guessed poorly. At least the path took him closer to me first.

“Ho there! Is this the healer’s home?” 

I properly startled, completely missing the mark I intended to cut on. “Well shit,” I mumbled to myself, then sat down the axe. “Morning, sir. Yes, what ailment do you need help with?”

Xorsakoth lowered his voice. “What works easiest for my cover?”

“Since you look like a traveller, maybe balm for your feet?” I offered. He nodded, about to say something, but then Tinmor noticed us.

“Bashta, who’s that?” they called, standing up and dusting off their knees before walking towards us.

I looked wide eyed to him. “Got a name?”

“Maven,” he responded quite quickly.

I turned a bit towards Tinmor. “This is Maven, he’s travelling south, needs a balm for his feet.”

Tinmor wiped sweat from their face. “Oh yes, we can help with that. Come on in the house.” 

While they headed off in search of what Maven needed, I intended to get the information Xorsakoth was bringing. “So, what's your plan?” I asked as we walked slowly.

Maven grinned, somehow just as unsettling as Xorsakoth's simple form. “Let me say first that you've picked a good one, and I've been around long enough to know what that looks like.”

Not that I put full stock in what a demon had to say about my crush's character, I still felt oddly proud. “Good to have your approval. Now, what's the plan?”

“I watched Sen interacting with Keshte,” it started, pausing when apparently the twinge of hurt I felt showed on my face, “don't worry. So I watched them. He's not keen on her at all, and she just seems to be there for a good time, however long it lasts.”

“Well that's...good?”

The disguised demon nodded. “Yes, it is. Even better, you were the topic of conversation for a good half of it.”

I reeled back a little. “Really?”

“Oh yes. He seemed to have no clue how he sounded either. He's just as smitten as you are.” Maven glanced to the house, which we were a mere ten feet away from now. “Quick explanation, I'm going to get her away from him, and you're going to swoop in, and it'll work. Trust me.”

Just then Tinmor stuck their head out the door, looking for why we took so long. “Ah, there you are. I have just the thing for your feet.”

I let Maven go in first. As soon as he stepped inside, my anxiety skyrocketed for no clear reason. And then I realized why when I saw Mina startle from her spot by the hearth, hackles raised. 

“Mina?” Tinmor said, looking at her with concern, but the cat just spat at Maven and ran out the door, almost taking me down. Maven had frozen in place, and I had too. “I'm sorry, Mina is normally indifferent to...guests.” Tinmor was getting suspicious, and it made dread fill my stomach. “In fact, I've only ever seen her do that when other beings are involved.” They glanced to me, but I still hadn't moved, and neither had Maven. 

It was clear Tinmor had formed some sort of conclusion when they strode up to Maven, silver necklace off and pressed onto the old man's face. Personally I would've thought Tinmor would guess fey first and go for iron, but they were indeed known for being clever. When the silver touched Maven, the metal burned, and he let out an inhuman noise as he recoiled. 

I felt Tinmor pull up energy to issue a command, flowing past my feet and into them like a swift river current. “Who are you, and why are you here? Reveal yourself.”

At that, apparently Xorsakoth couldn't hold the human form anymore. It shifted back to the grey human like visage, but looked pained, the mark the silver left still on its cheek. “I don't...want to harm your, home. I, need space,” Xorsakoth strained, arms tight around its torso as if to hold itself together. 

Tinmor tilted their head, but held their ground. “Okay, go outside, but do not leave.”

Xorsakoth barely nodded before poofing out of existence temporarily. Both Tinmor and I got out the door as quickly as we could, greeted by the sight of Xorsakoth’s true form.

It stood taller than the chimney, which was at least twice my height, and was half that wide, certainly large enough that it would’ve broken through the roof if it had done that inside. The skin was leathery, tough and dark, and muscles strained underneath it. It had feet like a hawk, membranous wings like a bat protruding from its shoulder blades, and a scuffed pair of horns sticking out its forehead about two feet. All in all, not something you’d like seeing just in front of your vegetable garden.

“Better?” Tinmor asked. Xorsakoth nodded its head. “Now comply with the rest of my request.”

“I am Xorsakoth, a duke of the nine hells, and I am here per a contract.” While it meant well, the apologetic look it gave me inevitably damned me.

Tinmor, catching the glance, turned to me. “Was this some extraneous agreement from before?”

That I could at least answer truthfully. “No.”

“Then what is the nature of your contract?” Tinmor asked the demon. 

It wasn’t magically charged, unlike before, so Xorsakoth had no reason to comply, but for whatever reason it did. “I am here to assist Bashta in winning his lover.”

While Tinmor’s first turn was controlled, this time they whipped back to me, eyes wide. “You consulted a demon over Keshte?! Gods, Bashta, if you’d made that contract with me, you’d be dead already.”

“I didn’t mean to,” I retorted, not that I could dig myself out of this hole. “It just...happened.”

“HOW?!!” Tinmor seemed to have temporarily forgotten the massive monster in front of us. “I leave, and this is how you handle my trust?”

“I didn’t summon him on purpose. It was an accident,” I mumbled. 

Tinmor narrowed their eyes at me. “What do you mean, an accident?”

“It literally showed up in the garden while I was working. I had no intentions of summoning, I don’t even know how I did it,” I explained, glancing to Xorsakoth for help.

“He is correct. Though what you did was say my name three times within a short enough time span,” it said.

I thought back to that morning, and then facepalmed. “Well fuck.”

Tinmor seemed a smidgen more calm now, but still furious. “That doesn’t explain how this demon is magically contractually obligated to help you right now.”

“I shared my lunch with it.”

“You...gave it food?” Tinmor looked at Xorsakoth. “That was your only payment?”

“Yes,” it rumbled, seemingly amused by this confrontation. “Bashta isn’t a dull one. Well, maybe on the romantic front-”

“Hey!” I glared at it.

Xorsakoth ducked its head a little. “Sorry...but it is true...otherwise why would I be here?”

“How exactly are you helping Bashta?” Tinmor asked.

“It’s not gonna hurt or harm anyone,” I blurted.

Xorsakoth actually laughed, an unsettling, booming laugh. “No, per his contract stipulations. I’ll simply be doing some timely distracting and attention substituting, giving Bashta a window to swoop in and sweep Keshte off his feet.”

Tinmor thought for a moment, then sighed heavily. “This is crazy. And because you made a magical contract, there’s nothing to be done except let it go through.”

“Tinmor, I’m sorry,” I said, not sure what to say really.

Tinmor looked at me thoughtfully. “Why?”

This wasn’t the first time Tinmor asked me this, but for this particular situation, I was unsure. “For...I dunno, not fixing this when I could’ve.”

They regarded me for a moment, looking surprisingly less disappointed than I was expecting. “I have one question. What made you think this was a good idea?”

“Short answer? Stupid infatuation,” I said, rubbing the back of my neck. “Long one? I was curious, and didn’t keep that in check. And when that met with me thinking about being more with Keshte, it was a recipe for this.”

Tinmor still stood there, watching me with an agonizing straight face for what felt like hours. Then finally they moved, hugging me. “Oh Bashta. You never do things the easy way, do you?” Relief washed through me, enough that I let out a little sob before pulling myself back together when they released me. “You try, that’s what counts. You mean well, and I just have to remember you’ll stumble along the way.”

Xorsakoth cleared its throat. “Not that this isn’t heartwarming, but I don’t see any need for me to be here any longer.”

“You don’t want to give me any more details about the festival?” I asked.

“I think it’ll work better if you aren’t watching out for my every move. Lets you focus on your man,” Xorsakoth explained. “Just show up to the festival, and stick near Keshte. You’ll know when to act.”

I breathed out. “Alright. I’ll see you in two days then.”

“I will be watching out for you,” Tinmor said to the demon. Their tone wasn’t threatening, but it was clear Xorsakoth knew the threat in it based on how it ducked its head. Then reddish orange smoke briefly obscured its body. When it dissipated a few moments later, there was nothing.

Tinmor stared at the space Xorsakoth had been, and then looked at me. “I really hope you end up with Keste after this is all done.”

“Me too,” I said, turning to go back to chopping wood. 

A hand clamped down on my shoulder. “For the scare you gave me today, you’re doing the washing, and cooking dinner tonight and tomorrow.”

I sighed, trying to make it sound indignant, even though I was relieved that was all they demanded. “Fine, whatever you wish.”

Tinmor laughed, then headed back over to the garden. “That’s the spirit.”

\--- 

Two days flew by fast when I was busy doing all Tinmor’s chores to appease them. It was certainly the least I could do for them not punishing me for Xorsakoth. 

The chores kept me occupied enough the morning of the festival so I didn't spend hours figuring out what to wear. Not that I would've spent that long today, as the weather was whispering the hints of winter; if it had been slightly colder the night before, we would've woken up to a frost. This meant it was going to be just cold enough I could wear my cloak, canvas dyed a blue-ish grey, which one time Keshte told me it brought out my eyes. 

If Tinmor hadn't walked into town with me, I would've run the whole way. My heart beat like I'd ran anyway when the sounds of cheerful crowds and various instruments playing hit our ears. I hated being uncertain about Xorsakoth's plan, but I kept assuring myself it wasn't going to hurt anyone. 

Once we made it to the main square, I immediately started searching for Keshte. I had a hunch where he would be, and thus headed straight for the corner next to the well where his family always set their booth up. Sure enough I saw a table made of crates, some still holding tasty baked goods to sell, and a certain golden-haired head unpacking one of them.

Before I could make it to the booth, a little, brown-haired version of keshte ran up to me. “Bashta!” She threw herself at me, expecting me to pick her up though she was nearing eight. Fortunately for her I still could since she ran on the skinny side for her age, and I endeavored to keep myself as strong as Keshte was from lugging around huge sacks of flour and kneading for hours. 

“And how is the fair Maggie today?” I asked as I carried her the rest of the way to the booth. 

“Excited ‘cos it’s the festival!” She threw one arm out, the other around my neck still for stability.

I dodged a lady pulling a cart of full of yarn skeins and cloth. “Me too. What are you going to do today?”

“I wanna go play games, but Keshte says he’s too busy to take me,” she replied, putting on an obnoxious pouting face. I had the feeling Keshte had actually told her they couldn’t go until the booth was set up. He’d happily taken her to the games the past couple years, doing his best to help her adjust to no longer having a sister a few years older than her that she could run around with. 

I smiled conspiratorially. “Well, I think I can convince him otherwise.” Not that I actually needed to do any convincing. By now we had weaved through the crowd to be within ten feet of the booth. “Tell me, do you have any jobs you need to do before we go?”

“No!” she said way too quickly to be truthful.

“Hmm, I think you do.”

“Baaaassshhtaaa, I wanna go play! Keshte can put on the banner,” she reasoned.

I put her on the ground when we got up to the booth, earning a smile from Keshte. Maggie got a look of annoyance from him. “If he does your job and his job, it’ll take him longer to get done,” I said. 

It took a second, then it clicked. “Oh, well, then I guess I’ll do it.” She sounded inconvenienced, but within seconds she was unfolding a hand-painted banner with simple illustrations of various baked goods surrounding two rolling pins crossed in an x shape, the Talwyn Family Bakery logo.

“Apparently you need to come around more often so she does her chores,” Keshte said, shaking his head at her before going about unloading again. 

“But that’d defeat the purpose when she realizes you’re just using me,” I countered, digging out a copper coin from my pocket so I could get a jam-oozing pastry. I tried to do it stealthily, the paying part, but alas Keshte already knew what I was going to do.

“You already did a service, pick your payment,” he said. He definitely had not seen me put the coin in the empty bowl ready to be filled with money, but considering my copper was the only one there, it wasn’t hard to figure out who did it. He took the coin and tossed it back to me.

“If you insist.” I took the the pastry I was eyeing up, and definitely saw the little smirk on his face when I picked it up.

Near soon as I took a bite, I felt a tug on my cloak. “I’m done!” Maggie announced. She started pulling my cloak to lead me away. “Let’s go!” 

I stood firm, though a year’s worth of her growing made it just a tad harder to keep my balance. “Hold on now, Keshte needs to finish too.”

She frowned at Keshte. “Hurry up.”

Keshte was about to snap at her, as siblings do, but I spoke before he did. “Telling him to hurry isn’t going to help. Why don’t you ask what you can do? Two people can do more than just one.”

That moral didn’t quite go unnoticed. She folded her arms in front of her, trying to look stubborn. “But I don’t want to do his job.”

“Then you’ll have to wait until he’s done to go play games,” I reminded her. 

She thought, and thought some more, then came to her own begrudging conclusion. “What can I do to make you go faster.”

Keshte snorted, which I eyed him for because I did not want him to ruin what I just achieved. He sighed. “The sweet rolls need to be put on display.”

Maggie stared at him for a moment, then did her own disdainful sigh. “Fine.” She stomped behind the booth to start doing her task.

Keshte watched her for a moment, then looked at me in mild awe. I mouthed “you owe me” at him, to which he gestured at the baked goods already on display. I gestured back with the partially eaten pastry in my hand then shook my head. “You better get to work,” I said, contently munching on my snack. He narrowed his eyes at me, then a smile appeared on his face, and then he continued his task of unloading.

Much to Maggie’s relief, unpacking only took about five minutes once I finished my pastry. Their father, an older, more button-nosed and greying version of Keshte had arrived a few minutes earlier, carrying another crate. He surveyed the work we did and nodded. “Looks good, you three. Go on and have fun.”

Maggie took this as a signal to drag me by the cloak backwards, which had the unfortunate effect of partially choking me. I instinctively grabbed Keshte’s arm to keep myself from falling on my back. 

“Woah Maggie, hold it!” Keshte called, using his other arm to grab my cloak and pull her back. “We do not tug on cloaks like that.” Once I was steady on my feet, Keshte fixed my cloak where it was against my throat. If I wasn’t trying to not cough in his face, I would’ve greatly enjoyed the moment. As soon as he stepped away I did have a bit of a coughing fit.

When Maggie realized what she did, she looked mortified. “Sorry Bashta! I didn’t mean to.”

“How about,” I paused to clear my throat, which made Keshte put a concerned hand on my shoulder, “how about next time grab my hand, not my cloak, okay?” 

Maggie nodded furiously, then looked to her older brother for instruction. “First stop, Keg’s booth, for Bashta’s throat,” he said. 

Maggie looked concerned when I coughed a little more, but I bent down, got a pinch of dirt, and started whispering into my hands. Green light glowed through my fingertips, and once it subsided, a daisy laid in my palm. “See? I’m okay. Just don’t do that again,” I said as I gave her flower. She took it, grin on her face as big as every time I crafted flowers for her. Then, so she wouldn’t get lost in the crowd, I offered my now empty hand for her to take, then we were off for some amazing apple cider.

We spent the day until mid-afternoon traipsing around the festival. Maggie did most of the gaming, though I played a couple myself, and one with her that required teams of two. I caught Keshte smiling as he watched us. I figured he was enjoying seeing her happy, and I was more than willing to make them both feel that way.

Maggie’s goal to play all the games cost a pretty penny to do, but I used that copper and a few more to make Maggie’s day. I tried to slip it to her covertly, but she then promptly told Keshte who gave it to her. 

“Quit spoiling her, or she’s gonna get ideas,” Keshte mumbled to me as she ran up to a ring tossing game.

I bumped his hip with my own. “Don’t thwart my plans of her viewing me as the wise one who will always give her a coin when she needs it.”

Keshte laughed. “Well, if that’s what you want then. Though seriously don’t give her any more, it’s time for her to head back home.” 

“I’ll let you break that news to her.” I sipped my second cider of the day. 

“Yeah, well, I’d rather not have her around when we go meet up with Sen and them,” Keshte said.

My mood fell at that reminder, and then I caught his word choice. “Wait, we?”

Keshte looked at me, head tilted in confusion. “Of course. I wasn’t going to ditch you for the rest of the day. The dance isn’t until sunset, but we were all going to meet for dinner.”

The mention of others helped lift my mood a bit. “I guess it’s been a bit since I’ve seen some of those folks.”

He clapped me on the shoulder. “That’s the spirit. And who knows, maybe someone will be looking for a dance partner for tonight.”

Maggie ran up to us, prize in hand. “Look! I won a horse!” It was a rather nicely carved horse, with corn silk for a mane and tail.

“Woah, that’s pretty neat! Now the one you won last year has a friend. Have you named it yet?” I asked. 

She beamed. “Daffodil. Then her and Buttercup have matching names.”

“Alright Maggie, it’s time to head back,” Keshte said, visibly bracing himself for her resistance.

“I bet Daffodil can’t wait to meet Buttercup,” I said, hoping to keep her train of thought on her new toy. She surprised Keshte by taking my offered hand to walk back. I heard a little gasp of surprise from him, and then he slung an arm around my shoulders. 

“You’re magical,” he said under his breath, clearly trying to keep it from Maggie’s ears.

“Well, I suppose I am fairly well-versed in magic,” I replied in a similar low voice. Maggie seemed to be occupied with informing Daffodil about her new friends and hadn’t heard anything. He knocked his head against mine gently, then let go of me so we could weave through the crowd more effectively.

When we returned to the Talwyn family booth, near everything had been sold or bartered away. His father had packed most of the crates away to take them home. “Did you have fun today?” he asked Maggie.

After placing her prize horse on a crate, she then emptied her pockets to show off her other trinket winnings. “I won all this by myself, and this little box I got from a game Bashta and I won!” 

“I'd say you did pretty well today,” her father said, smile crinkling the corners of his eyes. He then looked up at Keshte and me. “I know you two wanna run off now, but I need you to get these crates back.”

“No problem, Pa, I have to grab those rolls I made for the group dinner anyway,” Keshte said, immediately going for an empty crate. I followed suit, grabbing another one nearby.

It took us around an hour to get the booth tore down, the pieces taken back to the bakery, then get ourselves to the appointed meeting place for this dinner, basket of heavenly smelling bread in Keshte’s hands. Based off the route we took, we were heading to Tavvie and Ryn’s little cottage. I had only been there once, when they finished building it a week before their wedding earlier this spring. 

Going back there was a large reminder that, while I was on the younger end of this particular friend group, I was still technically old enough to start settling down like a few had, or at least start finding someone to do that with. Thank the gods the one that stole my heart hadn’t shown much of any interest in someone else...well until this year that is. I didn’t want to be an ass, but I just didn’t see Keshte and Sen going anywhere. Sen was...Sen...not someone I saw settling down with a simple baker.

My train of thought got derailed when we stepped inside. Everyone was already there; Tavvie and Ryn both busy in the kitchen, and Quen, Sasha, and Sen were talking at the table, which had several extra chairs or things to sit on arranged around it. I figured Quen was taking Sasha to the dance this evening, based on how close they were sitting together. Sen seemed mildly interested in whatever they were talking about, but looked relieved to see Keshte walk in...until I stepped around from behind him. 

“Oh, you brought Bashta,” Sen said. I tried to ignore the purposeful sting she put in her words. 

Ryn looked up when she heard my name. “Bashta! Long time no see, my friend.”

“It’s been a while, hasn’t it,” I said, carefully undoing my cloak since the small home was toasty from the cooking. Keshte took his basket to the table, where Sen practically pounced him verbally, so I made my way over to the kitchen. “Need help with anything?”

Ryn glanced to the rest of the people at the table, all happily chatting away, then looked at me. “You know, yeah, could you help me get bowls and such, cuz Tavvie’s stew is almost done, right Tav?”

Tavvie was intensely studying the contents of a large pot over the fire, tasting every so often, occasionally throwing in a pinch of various things. “Mm, yeah, almost done.” Tavvie was the savory master of foods in the group, especially when it came to roasts and stews, so I knew whatever he made was going to taste divine.

We could only sort bowls and spoons for so long. By the time we finished, Tavvie’s status was “just a bit more” still, so we sat down at the table with everyone else.

Quen was in the middle of telling a story of some sort. “-and I told him, ‘You’ve gotta be persistent, but respectful. No one likes a hound.’”

“‘Course it’s not like he’d listen to that,” Sasha added, shaking her head. “Or he did, but only the first bit.”

“Oh, that’s awful,” Keshte said, looking genuinely sorry for Sasha it seemed.

“It was, then thank the gods Quen finally realized his advice didn’t work. It’s the first time I’ve seen him physically drag someone away,” Sasha said, giving Quen a fond look. “Though it took a well aimed kick from me to get the point across.”

Keshte laughed, then nodded in their direction. “I guess it worked out in the end, though.”

Quen and Sasha looked at each other fondly, their relationship dynamic accentuated with the playful punch she landed on his shoulder. “Yeah, that it did,” she said. 

Tavvie took the pause in conversation to plop a pot holder on the table, followed quickly by the still toasty pot of stew. “Alright ya’ll, dig in.” Savory spices tickled my nose, making my mouth water. Everyone else seemed just as occupied with getting their portion of the stew except for Keshte, who was distributing rolls to everyone. 

There was a good minute of relative silence, filled with slurps, soft tearing of bread, woody knocks of spoons against bowls, and soft moans of enjoyment. And then the conversation got awkward.

“So, Bashta, what’s new with you?” Quen asked in between bites.

“Oh, uh, not much. Preparing for winter, doing Tinmor’s bidding, the usual,” I replied, taking a larger bite of stew soaked bread to keep my mouth occupied.

“You’ve been apprenticing with them for several years now, how’s that going?” Ryn asked.

“It’s slow, but well. The herbalist part is easy, it’s the magic that takes time. Healing magic is a delicate art,” I said.

Ryn nodded. “You’re eighteen now, surely your apprenticeship is almost done.” 

“I suppose it finishes when Tinmor decides. I’ve learned a lot, sure, but I know there’s more they have to teach me,” I added. 

“Is there someone special on your mind? Now’s the time to start settling down,” Sen said, motioning towards Tavvie and Ryn.

I wasn’t really sure why she asked that. “Uh, well, ideally I’d like to finish training before I do that.”

“True, but you didn’t answer my question,” Sen said, waving her roll in my direction.

“Oh, uh, well-”

Sen clasped her hands in front of her mischievously. “So there is someone!” 

“Who’s the lucky lady?” Ryn asked.

“Or lad,” Tavvie chimed in. 

I was doing my best to not anxiously glance at Keshte and also keep my throat from locking up. “Uh, he’s…” I noticed Sen look at Keshte when I said “he.”

“Give him a break, guys. He doesn’t have to tell if he doesn’t want to,” Keshte snapped. It wasn’t exactly angry, but we all (except Sen) knew him long enough that he clearly was annoyed. I gave him a grateful smile, but he still seemed uneasy. Sen, on the other hand, looked amused at both of us.

Fortunately the conversation steered back away from my personal life. I was still concerned about Keshte’s uneasiness earlier, but there was no way to relieve whatever he was thinking, at least not any way I wanted to do in front of all our friends.

As the sun set we all left for the town square once more. Most of the booths had been packed away. Braziers had been set up to give the lanterns some help lighting the cobblestone square. People milled about, some in pairs, some in groups, some alone. The players were busy setting up their instruments, tuning and discussing whatever they were playing for the night. Tinmor was chatting with some folks off to the side, very engrossed in whatever they were talking about.

We added to the groups milling about, though we didn’t have to wait for long. The music started, a familiar, jaunty tune everyone knew. We pulled in a couple loners nearby and circled up, moving in time with the music. This song was one of my favorite traditions of the festival, or any large gathering of people, because no one danced alone. 

I got so into the dance I forgot to look for Xorsakoth’s human form. It wasn’t until the song ended and I happened to glance in the right direction that I saw the familiar older man, sitting in a chair and chatting with another older man who lived in town. My temporary distraction meant I missed my chance of snagging up one of the loners we had just danced with for the next song. Everyone else had paired up for the swinging tune, so I wandered over to Keg’s booth, still near constantly serving thirsty patrons. 

“Maybe I should’ve just brewed a barrel with your name on it,” Keg said as I walked up.

“If it was at a discount, then I certainly wouldn’t mind if you did,” I replied, placing two copper pieces down on the makeshift tabletop. A clay mug appeared next to the coins, steam rising off, carrying the spicy cinnamon smell with it.

Keg laughed at my narrowed focus on the drink. “Drink up while it’s hot, son, I got plenty more customers coming.”

I did as told, taking the mug and standing off to the side. It didn’t take long for me to find the group, still dancing to the upbeat music. Keshte started looking around after Sen said something to him. When he finally looked in my direction, he seemed relieved.

Soon after the song ended. My drink was finished, so I took the mug back to Keg. When I turned back to the main square, Sen and Keshte were walking towards me. 

“Thirsty already Bashta?” Keshte said when he neared. His arm was linked with Sen’s, and he bumped my arm with his free elbow. 

“For Keg’s stuff? Always. I’ve been waiting on it all summer,” I said. 

The musicians had paused a minute to retune from their aggressively joyful playing, and a new song started, slower than the first two but still jaunty. I was sure Sen was going to drag Keshte off and dance, but instead someone stepped beside me.

“Mind if I have a dance with the fair lady?” Maven asked, offering a hand to Sen. 

She glanced at Keshte, and then at me for some reason, and then looked to Maven. “I’d love to,” she said, taking his hand and letting him lead her closer to the dancing people.

We stood for all of five seconds before I overcame the sudden nerves in my chest. “Well, you may have lost your date, but we can’t just stand around for this song. Let’s dance!”

Keshte laughed. “I suppose you’re right.” To my surprise, he offered his hand to me. “Let’s go.”

Of course I took it, and we moved towards the crowd. Maven had somehow managed to whisk Sen away from us because they weren’t near the edge we were at anymore. I figured Keshte would keep an eye out for Sen like he had for me, but the whole time he was focused on dancing with me, twirling me at the right moment, spinning with our arms linked. For a moment it was easy to forget he came with a date.

The song hit its crescendo and ended, leaving us only slightly out of breath. The musicians went right into another song, this one designed for slow dancing. We both looked to find Sen off with some of her friends, chattering away excitedly around fifty feet away from us. Keshte seemed keen to sit this one out with his date occupied, but I grabbed his hand. “We could dance this one too, if you want,” I blurted. It wasn’t odd for two like us to dance, friends or lovers, but with a slower song and our age, it had certain implications.

Keshte took a moment to form words. “Well, if you want. It seems Sen’s busy anyway,” he said, giving one last glance to her. When he looked back, he gave me a genuine smile.

I let him take the lead, which meant his hand was on my waist under my cloak. We danced quietly for a bit, until my nerves couldn’t handle the quiet between us any longer. “So, you having a good night so far?” I asked Keshte. 

“Yeah, I mean, these dances, they’re always fun regardless who I’m with,” Keshte said. “Are you having fun?”

I couldn’t help but smile. “This whole day has been great. I mean, I don’t see Maggie often, and I was with you...and everyone else who I haven’t seen in a while too.” 

We fell into silence once more, but this time Keshte was the one to break it. “I don’t think Sen’s that interested in me.”

“Heh, I wonder why,” I said without thinking. 

Keshte knit his eyebrows in confusion. “What?”

“Uh,” I said eloquently.

I very much wanted to run, but Keshte sensed this and held my hand and waist ever so slightly tighter. “You need to explain,” he said.

“Okay, so I only learned this recently, but apparently half the town thinks we’re...together...in a relationship, and um, while that’d be nice, I have a feeling that’s why Sen had a certain reaction to you asking her to the dance,” I rambled. 

Keshte thought a moment, processing hard enough that we got out of sync with the music temporarily. And then his face changed from deep thought to one of an epiphany. “Oh.” He thought a bit more, and then said, “ _ oh _ .”

“Yeah.”

“How long have you felt this way?”

I glanced away, suddenly embarrassed. “A while.” 

Keshte let go of my hand to lightly grab my chin, getting me to face him. He seemed serious, and if you hadn’t been friends with him long that’s all you’d see, but underneath there was excitement. “No, I wanna know how long.” He let his hand drop to my waist.

“Well, definitely at least a year, but I didn’t really realize until maybe a month before you took me up the mountain,” I said. A smile grew on his face as I spoke.

He let his forehead rest against mine. “Fuck, Bashta, I took you up to the mountain because I thought you’d get it.”

“Get what?” I asked stupidly.

He pulled away far enough to let our eyes focus on each other. “That I like you.”

“Oh...well part of me hoped that was what you meant, but then you mentioned Sen and-”

“I told you about her because I wanted you to tell me I shouldn’t.” He laughed under his breath. “I forgot how supportive you are. I didn’t even intend to ask her until the mountain, because I had hoped I was going to be here with you...as my date.”

I couldn’t help but laugh. “Next time just fucking ask me, okay? You could’ve saved me two months of moping.”

He looked a little surprised at that. “That’s why you didn’t come into town often?”

“Well, no, I was busy thanks to Tinmor...but not that busy,” I said. “I wasn’t going to avoid you forever, you’re my best friend. I just let myself hope for too long that you’d be my lover too.”

A huge grin spread across his face. “I’d like to be that too, If you’ll let me.”

“I’d love that,” I said, and found myself glancing to his lips before I realized what I’d done. I would’ve been embarrassed that I did that before this conversation, but now he did the same, and then leaned his face back towards me, forehead against mine once more.

“May I kiss you?” 

“Oh yes, please do,” I breathed. He pressed his lips against mine, softer than I was expecting, but sure enough I felt him smile. Energy buzzed around my feet, rippling like I was ankle deep in water on a windy day. It hadn’t done that before, but I was a bit too preoccupied to see what happened.

And then there were gasps, then cheering and whooping from around us. Some voices I recognized, like Tinmor from one side, Tavvie and Ryn from another, and another voice that may have been Xorsakoth’s non-disguised voice lost in the chorus. We parted enough to look around, seeing most of the crowd on this side of the plaza watching us, including Sen, who didn’t look angry in the slightest that I just stole her date. I caught Maven at the edge of the crowd; he smiled and nodded at me, and then backed away from the light, disappearing into the dark. Something brushed against my leg; apparently all that energy was me, crafting hundreds of colorful flowers of all types, sprouted from the cracks in between the cobblestones. 

Keshte looked from the crowd and flowers to me and started laughing lightly, making me focus back on him. “I take it that was enjoyable?”

“Oh yes, though that’s definitely not happened before,” I said, glancing at the flowers. 

“Well, now I believe you, about everyone thinking we were together,” he said. “I thought you were exaggerating, but clearly you weren’t.”

“To be fair, I thought Tinmor was exaggerating too when they said it,” I said, letting my hand wander up his neck to cup his jaw. 

“Wonder how many bets we just finished,” Keshte said, his thumb rubbing against my side.

“A fair few, probably, and I bet Tavvie and Ryn had one too,” I said. 

“For sure,” Keshte chuckled, leaning his head against mine again. “I’m very glad we had this dance.”

“Me too,” I said, giving him a quick kiss which turned into a bit longer of a kiss. “We should probably go talk to everyone...unless you want to go somewhere else.”

There was a sparkle in his eyes at the suggestion, but he shook his head. “Don’t wanna give them too many ideas now, plus I wanna know who was betting against us.” He let me go, then intertwined his hand in mine. As we walked over, he whispered, “though afterwards we can certainly go have some fun, if you’d like.”

A little heat went to my face, enough that I noticed it despite the chill in the air. “I’ll definitely take you up on that,” I whispered back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was a very self-insert story with myself as Bashta because, honestly, if I could summon a demon and magically transition then fall in love with a cute, hardworking baker, I would. I hope you all enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it!

**Author's Note:**

> So if you've found this story and don't know me from [Tumblr](https://adapted-batteries.tumblr.com/) or [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Adapted_Battery), then Hi, and welcome! I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it!


End file.
